The Retun of The Hero
by b.b. miller
Summary: After a long dissaperance ash returns to help fight black lighting, a new organization hunting aura guardians. Along the way Ash also discovers a few new feelings. Lemons possible in later chapters. As to what kind of shipping it will be a mystery unless you read and find out:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I know that I have been out of it for awhile so I am going to start back up now that I have cleared up a few personal issues. This story is going to be my new main but don't worry I will of course still be working on my other two. As always fav/follow and I accept all opinions on my work. With that all said please enjoy the latest installment of our young hero's adventures. **

It was about noon and Ash was lounging on the ground underneath a large tree between pewter city and the small town of pallet trying to take a small break to calm himself down before returning home after a five year absence.

"_It's been five long years since I've been home." _Ash thought to himself "_almost 5 years to the day since that night."  
><em>

**FLASHBACK**

"Come on Pikachu we need to get going." Ash said to his closest friend

It was midnight and a 15 year old Ash was standing outside his home in pallet town. He knew how his mother would react to this but he knew that he had to do this. He knew that if he were ever going to reach his goal of being a Pokémon master he would have to leave. Ash grabbed one of his pokeballs off his belt and enlarged it.

"It's time to go Charizard." Ash said as he threw out Charizard's pokeball.

A large white light formed for inside the pokeball and reveled a large orange dragon like Pokémon. The orange dragon sent out a puff of smoke as Ash quickly made sure that Charizard didn't roar as he was released from his pokeball. Ash looked at his old friend and nodded as he reached into his pocket to retrieve a note he had received two days earlier.

_Ash,_

_I saw your last battle against lance at the indigo plateau. You have become a very powerful trainer but you do lack some strategy and ability to deal with type disadvantage. I am willing to train you in the ways that I have learned through my travels over the last 10 years. If you choose so I have included a map that will lead you to my location and a plane ticket to the Unova region. If you should choose to come I would request that you not tell our mother knowing she would try and follow_

_Your brother,_

_Alex Ketchum_

Ash remembered once that his mother had told him that Alex was one of the most powerful trainers the world had ever seen and was no one to be taken lightly. Ash could only remember pictures of Alex that his mother had shown him over the years and the only contact he ever had with his brother was the occasional letter he received from him after he would compete in league tournaments. After examining the letter one last time he returned to his pocket and proceeded to climb onto Charizard's back and gave a slight nod to the Pokémon as they flew off towards the airport.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Well bro, are you ready to face the wrath of our mother?" Ash asked his elder brother who was resting against another nearby tree.

"It's been 15 years since I've been here. I don't think I will ever be ready for what's to come." Alex responded fear evident in his voice.

Alex stood about 6'5" and was a spitting image of his younger brother. He had dark brown eyes and the signature messy hair. Unlike Ash though Alex had a more muscular frame and had scars covering his face and body. Alex wore a set of black pants and shirt with a black cloak that had a hood on it. Ash was now standing about 6' tall and, though not to the extent of his brother, had grown quite muscular as well though he was still quite slim. He still had his signature messy hair but it was quite a bit longer now and he two had his fair share of scars plastering his face. Ash was wearing his pair of black cargo pants he had worn the first time he went to Unova and the red shoes but he was now wearing a black and blue hoodie with a dark blue cap with the same symbol his Unova cap bore. Ash and Alex slowly made their way to Pallet town both staying silent in fear for what they knew was about to come. After about an hour of very slow walking ash came up to the door of a place he knew as home. Five minutes passed before Ash worked up the courage to give two hard knocks on the door before waiting for a response from the other side.

"Just a minuet please!" Delia Ketchum spoke from inside in her usual cheery tone

Ash and Alex stood there and prepared themselves for the thrashing they were about to receive. After about 2 minutes Mrs. Ketchum opened the door.

"What can I do for you two gentlemen?" she asked not recognizing her two sons that she hadn't seen in years.

"Hi mom" Ash and Alex said in unison.

Delia froze for a moment not sure whether or not this was actually happening.

"Ash? Alex?" She said as they both nodded.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!?" Delia screamed "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO YOU THAT YOU WOULD GO AND ABAONDON YOUR OWN MOTHER WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A FUCKING GOODBYE?! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES!?"

"Mom listen don't blame Ash for any of this it was me who told not to tell you before he left. As for me I was completely destroyed after losing to Cynthia all those years ago so I decided to escape the humiliation and go into hiding to train. Originally I was searching for dad so he could teach me his legendary ways but my search was empty handed." Alex explained, "And after just running out like I did I couldn't bring myself to write or call out of fear of what you might say, but that is not the main reason I left."

"I'm listening." Delia stated

"Can we please come in and sit? This might take a while." Alex asked

"I suppose" Delia responded.

Ash and Alex stepped into the house and made their way to the couch in the living room. Alex took a deep breath and then went on to explain his 15 year absence from the world.

"15 years ago just after I had finished the shinno league I was getting ready to return home to train before giving it another shot, but before I got the chance to leave I began to receive very threating letters from a group of people attempting to rid the world of the aura bloodline as to eradicate the aura guardians. Apparently our family comes from the bloodline of Sir Aaron one of the greatest aura guardians in history. After I received this I made it a point to get as far away from anyone I cared about to protect them and only hoped that they wouldn't find Ash as he began to travel. After about 5 years I stopped receiving the letters and made it a point to find out what it was all about so I traveled to Rota and sought the help of an aura guardian named riley to help figure out what was going on. He decided that I needed to be trained and that I was so I would be able to protect myself and anyone close to me. The next 5 years I spent training my Pokémon and perfect my aura." Alex took a breath before continuing. "As for Ash I wrote him in hopes he would come so I could teach him all that I had learned so he could help me bring this organization down and so we could both reach our dreams of being Pokémon masters."

After hearing this it was evident that though she wasn't happy with her sons she had come to understand why they had done what they had done.

"Well I am certainly glad that you two are home. I will ask that next time you two leave at least let me know." Delia said as she stood up from her chair.

"It's good to be home." Ash said

After a few minutes of random chit chat on catching up with their mother Delia stood up and went to the kitchen to start making dinner for all of them.

"Anything particular that you two want?" Mrs. Ketchum asked

"Anything is good I haven't had good home cooking in a very long time." Ash responded.

"What?! I cooked all the time!" Alex snapped

"We both know that no one compares to mom's cooking, not even Brock." Ash responded.

"Well beef stew it is then!" Delia said as she began to prepare everything, "oh and Ash, your little friends have been coming here almost every weekend for any news, mostly misty and brock because their close but I get the occasional visit from Dawn and May as well. I do think you should call them and let them know your back."

Just as delia had finished talking they all heard a knock and then the front door opened and a familiar voice that belonged to a certain fiery redhead rang through the house.

"Hi Mrs. Ketchum, just came by to visit and to see if you had heard anyth…." Misty froze when she saw who was now standing in front of her.

"Hey Misty." Ash said

"A-ash is t-that you?" Misty stuttered

"Miss me?" Ash said

Misty threw herself at Ash wrapping him in a tight hug. She couldn't explain how happy she was to see him again but then the rage in her came out

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Misty shouted

"Misty I am so sorry I didn't tell you, I was only trying to protect you if I had told you and they would have found you I would have never forgiven myself." Ash said

"Who's they?" Misty asked

"The people hunting me and my brother." Ash said "they call the selves dark lightning and their only goal is to eliminate all the aura users on the planet."

Misty froze, she had no idea what to say. All the years she thought that Ash was simply ignoring everyone. She hugged Ash again tears coming down her face, she had missed him so much when he left and was hurt that he never contacted her in any way. She was so lost in the moment that she hadn't noticed the older male in the room now snickering at the situation.

"Ash you never mentioned you had a girlfriend." Alex said.

"I'm not his girlfriend, just a close friend he has known for a long time." Misty said hiding her now face that now matched the color of her hair.

Alex just continued to laugh at Ash as his face grew extremely red and had pulled his hat down in an attempt to hide it from his brother and Misty.

"I'm Alex, Ash's older brother." Alex told Misty realizing he had yet to introduce himself.

"So you're the infamous Alex Ketchum!" Misty said.

"Yep that's me." Alex said laughing at how Misty had referred to him.

"My sister has told me some stories about you!" Misty said

"Who's your sister?" Alex asked

"Daisy Waterflower." Misty said

Alex stopped laughing and instantly went beat red. Hearing that name reminded him of his journeys through Kanto all those years ago and his encounter with the young trainer at the time.

"Misty why have you never told me anything about this?" Ash asked

"She never said anything about it until after you left." Misty said.

"oh." Ash said

"Well bro I do think that is a story for another time!" Alex said trying to get off the subject.

"alright but I want to be filled in." Ash said dropping the subject.

"Ash dose anyone else know your back?" Misty Asked

"ummm no I just got back the only people that know are you and mom." Ash said.

"Well don't you think you should get busy everyone has been worried sick!"

"Well I guess we could head over to pewter so I can see Brock!" Ash said

"alright I'm coming with you!" Misty said making her way to the door

"you coming Alex?" Ash asked

"Couldn't hurt" Alex responded

"Are you two really going to leave again you just got back!" delila shouted

"I swear we'll be back before dinner" Ash said

Ash, Mist and Alex then stepped outside as Ash and Alex both reached for their pokeballs.

"GO! DRAGONITE!" they said simultaneously.

They threw their pokeballs into the air as two large dragon pokemon came forth but these were no ordinary dragonite. Ash's was dark blue while Alex's was Black.

"hop on misty!" Ash said

The three took off and made their way to pewter city.

"So Misty, whats new?" Ash asked

"I'll fill you in when we get to pewter, flying makes me sick." Misty said

After about 2 hours they arrived in pewter city just outside the gym. Ash quickly ran into the doors of the gym and began looking for Brock.

"Anyone here?" Ash said

**Well that's it for this chapter I do hope you all enjoyed it! Until next time fellow fic'ers! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is the next instalment of "The Return of the Hero" hope you guys enjoy! This story will move slow at first given what I have planed but you will understand when I finish unvelling my master plan! For now enjoy, I dnt own pokemon blahh blahh blahh fav/follow!**

**Pettelburgh City **

May awoke the next day, her mind racing about what she was preparing to do. After a few minutes may got up and began getting dressed as she started thinking about how she might go about letting Ash know how she felt about him but she was drawing a complete blank and decided she will cross that bridge when she gets there. Dawn and May's mother, Caroline, had awoken earlier and began to prepare breakfast.

"I hope things go well today, I know May is really nervous." Dawn said to Caroline as she began to prepare the toast.

"I know she cares for that boy a lot I do hope he hasn't found anybody else already." Caroline said as she prepared the eggs.

"I doubt it, Ash couldn't tell if someone liked him if they held a sign up in front of his face!" Dawn said slightly giggling at her own comment.

"I guess he never noticed the little crush you have on him as well." Caroline said giving dawn an evil smirk.

"W-what? I don't know what you're talking about!" Dawn said slightly flustered and feeling her face heat up slightly in embarrassment.

"Come, come now Dawn it's obvious that you like him the way you always talk about him and how he was always sooooo nice to you and how he was the cutest boy you ever met." Caroline said laughing as she saw the blunettes face turn hot pink, "and don't think I didn't catch the little hints of jealousy when you and May talk about him or when he would talk about May."

Dawns face went from hot pink to a very deep shade of red knowing she couldn't hide it from the older woman she decided to give up her façade.

"Ok, maybe I am a little jealous but I would never but my own wants in front of May's she has always been a great friend and I really hope things work out for her!" Dawn said in a calmer tone as her face began to return to its usual bubbly tint.

"that's what I thought and don't worry Dawn I won't mention anything to May because knowing her she would push her feelings aside to let you go for him and I don't want to see her bottle it up anymore." Caroline said in a reassuring tone.

"Thanks Mrs. Maple." Dawn responded knowing that this was best for everyone.

Caroline and Dawn continued to make breakfast as May slowly made her way down the stairs still in deep thought of what today's events might bring. When she arrived in the kitchen she mustered up the cheeriest 'good morning' that she could and sat down on a chair at the table as she watched Dawn and her mother finish up the meal and begin to fix their plates.

"Arent you going to eat, May?" Caroline asked her daughter with a conserned look on her face.

"I'm not very hungry." May said solemly.

"May! You have a big day ahead of you and you are going to need your energy so please eat something." Caroline pleaded.

"I'm just not hungry I'm too nervous about seeing Ash again." May admitted to her mother.

"May relax I'm sure everything is going to be fine Ash always spoke highly of you and he would

be an idiot of he didn't want to be with you!" Dawn said reassuringly in a desperate attempt to make May feel a little better

"Thanks, Dawn, I just don't know what if he likes someone else?" May said worriedly

"May you're thinking about this way too much just relax everything will be fine!" Caroline said putting an arm around her daughter, "now here at least eat this toast."

May took the toast and slowly started nibbling away on it as she continued to think about what Ash might say when she tells him. _Dose he share the same feelings for me that I do for him? _She thought to herself as she continued to nibble on her toast

"Look at the time we better get going if we are going to catch the flight!" Dawn exclaimed looking at the clock.

"Hop in the car ill drive you two their!" Caroline said

Dawn and May quickly went and gathered up their things and grabbed their bags that they had packed the night before. May was in her room grabbing a few last minuet things and then she saw a picture of her, Ash, Max and Brock together the day the parted ways and she dropped to her knees. "_why didn't I go with him!" _May thought to herself as she put it in her carry on and made her way down stairs tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong May?" Dawn asked.

May simply showed her the picture that she had found a few minuets earlier and remained silent.

"It's ok May, we'll see him in a few hours and everything will be fine." Dawn said as she put her arm around the brunette's shoulder in an attempt comfort her.

May simply nodded as she made her way to her mother car placing her bags in the trunk and getting in the Back seat. Dawn came a few seconds latter and Caroline after that as the speed to the airport making record time. When they arrived the duo said their goodbyes to May's mother and rushed to get their bags checked in.

"Just in time, here are the last two tickets to Kanto!" The attendant said as she handed the girls the tickets.

"Thank you!" Dawn said quickly grabbing both tickets and running with May to the terminal.

**Pewter City**

Brock was sitting in the lobby in of the gym talking to his brother, Forest, who was now the gym leader given that brock was now a full time breeder with the extension added to the gym where he worked. The two brothers were chatting about the best way to breed pokemon to give them more stamina until brock heard a knock on the door.

"Anybody home?!" Brock heard from the other side of the door and filched slightly "_it couldn't possibly be…" _he thought to himself as he walked to the entrance and opened the door. When he saw who was on the other side he almost fainted from shock but managed to gather himself.

"Ash? Is that you?" Brock Asked

"Long time no see man!" Ash said extending his hand to shake his oldest friend's hand. Instead of taking his hand brock pushed it aside and gave him a bro hug.

"Everybody has been worried sick about you!" Brock scolded Ash

"I know and I do truthfully apologize for my actions but it was too keep you all safe had I told you all the people that are hunting me and my brother might have gone to find me and hurt y'all in the proses" Ash explained, " I hope you forgive me."

"Ash, I understand entirely don't worry about it at all," Brock said, "and also how did you come about finding your brother?"

"I wrote him a letter to come to Unova so I could help him train." Alex explained, "I'm Alex Ketchum by the way pleased to meet you." He finished extending his hand to the spiky haired breeder.

"I'm Brock I travelled with Ash for years before he up and vanished that night 5 years ago." Brock said.

"So you're the infamous Brock Ash here has given me an earful about you! He tells me you're a pokemon breeder?" Alex inquired

"Yeah, I work here in pewter I built a extension to the gym to teach young trainers who to care for their pokemon and to help people breed the strongest pokemon they can!" brock responded proudly

"Well that's good to hear because I have been having a lot of issues trying to breed two of my dragon types hoping to combine their strengths into one." Alex stated.

"What are they?" Brock asked curiously

"A dragonite and a garchomp." Alex responded.

"Well they can breed but it is not very easy process given they are two rather aggressive pokemon it is hard for them to get along enough to produce an egg." Brock responded, "If you want you can leave them with me and I will see what I can do."

"I will consider it." Alex said calmly

"Hey Brock! What's up?" Misty Asked walking in a little later to recover from her flight sickness.

"Hey Misty and nothing much same as usual, traveling with Ash again hu?" Brock inquired

"Yeah I stopped by Delilah's house to ask if she heard anything and he answered the door!" Misty said giving Brock a look begging him to keep quite.

_Flashback_

"_Misty is something bothering you" Brock asked as he sat down next to Misty noticing she seemed troubled. Misty had gone to stay with Brock for a while after Ash had left because she need some support and her sisters were not very much help._

"_I'm just thinking if I could have had more time with Ash things might have gone differently." Misty confided in her close friend._

"_What might you had you done differently if he had stayed with you longer?" Brock asked._

"_I would have told him that I love him." She responded quietly._

_End flashback_

Brock nodded at Misty know what she meant and changed the subject.

"So Ash, what have you been up too the past years?' Brock inquired

Ash shot a quick look to Alex for confirmation. Alex gave a slight nod letting Ash know that he could continue.

"Me and my brother spent the last years training our pokemon and perfecting our skills with aura so we can help bring down the organization trying to eradicate us, black lightning." Ash explained to brock.

"Speaking of that Ash, you and I have a trip to make to Rota soon to complete your training." Alex interjected, "the rest of you may of course come along if you so choose we will be leaving next week."

"I thought my training was complete." Ash responded

"I have taught you everything I know but you possess a power greater than me and I need to bring you to the man who taught me to help you control it." Alex responded, "I believe you have meet him before, his name is Riley."

"Riley taught you! why didn't you mention this earlier?" Ash protested angrily

"He requested I not tell you until you are ready and now you are so I have told you." Alex responded blankly.

"Very well then," Ash dejected, "well with that said who will be coming along?" Ash asked.

"I'd love to I've been dying to go travel again!" Brock said ecstatically.

"I'll come I've always enjoyed travelling with you Ash." Misty said cheerily.

"Alright then well I guess we need to get going back to Pallet town." Ash said still annoyed at his brother.

"Let me get a few things together!" Brock said rushing to the living quarters of the gym to pack his stuff.

The trio stood there for a moment in silence while Brock was getting his stuff together.

"Alright, let's go!" Brock said emerging from the Back of the gym.

The trip flight back to Pallet was rather uneventful as they flew back in silence.

**Pallet Town**

Ash was sitting on the back yard porch in a lawn chair watching his Pokémon taking a long needed rest as he thought about what the day might bring. Ash decided he need to get his mind off things as he began to watch his pokemon relax and enjoy their break from training. Charizard was taking a snooze beneath a large oak tree, snoring loudly, whilst Pikachu was resting on his head, dragonite was sitting on a nearby rock staring into the sky thinking of how to make himself a faster flyer. Lucario was sitting next to Ash meditating deeply on the questions of life and what the future may hold for him and his master. The only pokemon that Ash had not released was gyarados for obvious reasons. Ash was giggling at the sight of the small electric rodent sleeping on the large dragons head until Misty had noticed Ash sitting outside.

"You alright Ash?" Misty asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine just a little tired." Ash said trying to hide his nervousness

"Ash I've know you too long for you to pull that one I can tell when something is bothering you so spill!" Misty demanded

"Alright alright I'm just a little nervous about seeing May again." Ash admitted to the fiery red head.

"So you do like her!" Misty said in a teasing tone

"w-what I just don't know how she going to react to me disappearing for years!" Ash stuttered out.

"I call bullshit! If you don't like her is there anyone you do like." Misty inquired

"I guess, I really don't know I mean all this is new to me." Ash admitted.

"Alright is there a particular girl that you think about more than any other?" Misty asked

"Yeah there is one but we did go through a lot together." Ash said trying to defend himself

"Ok, when you are with her are you happy and feel like nothing can bring you down." Misty asked

"Yeah but it's the same way with all of y'all you, May and Dawn you all make me feel invincible!" Ash said a bit more confidently

"Whatever you say I still think you have a crush on May!" Misty said blushing slightly at Ash's last comment _maybe he really dose have feeling for me _Misty thought to herself.

"What if I said it was YOU I was thinking about?!" Ash said teasingly

"wha…. Uh… hu?" Misty said blushing wildly.

Ash instantly busted out laughing at the sight of the flustered red head as her face went from embarrassment to anger in a split second.

"ASH! THAT ISN'T FUNNY!" Misty said playfully slapping him on the arm while Ash tried to gather himself.

"You should have seen your face!" Ash said still giggling

"Oh shut it!" Mist said lightheartedly, "So I have to ask to you ever miss traveling with me?"

Ash paused for a moment as he felt a small blush come across his face.

"Every day since we stopped." Ash said putting his arm around Misty and pulling her towards him as she rested her head against his shoulder. Ash could feel his heart beating faster as she did this and he was confused as to why but enjoyed having her with him none the less.

"That's really sweet Ash." Misty said as a small smile crawled across her face.

Misty looked up into Ash's eyes and got lost for a moment. In this moment she felt as if everything was perfect. She began to lean in closer to Ash until their faces were only inches apart. That sat there for a moment until Misty's urges got the best of her as she dove in and their lips collided. Ash was shocked to say the least but not so much because she kissed him it was how much he liked it. All this time Ash knew he had feelings for May but now he was conflicted. After a second or two Ash began to return the kiss and lost himself in Misty. After a few moments Mist pulled away, looked at Ash, and started to cry.

"Ash, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Misty said as she got up and went back in the house and sat in the guest room her mind racing with too many emotions for her to handle.

Ash sat their frozen completely flabbergasted at the events that had just occurred. He really wasn't sure what to think, he knew he liked May but now he wasn't sure if he should go for her or Misty. Ash sat and put his hands in his head trying to put things together unsure how to continue.

**Kanto Airport – Saffron City**

"Finally here!" Dawn exclaimed, "You ready to get going May?"

May simply nodded her head as the duo made their way towards the bus stop hoping to catch a ride to pallet. Luckily the had arrived just in time and caught the only bus to pallet as they found their seats Dawn looked at May and saw the same solemn expression she wore since she had found that picture.

"May, are you sure you are ok?" Dawn asked putting a hand on May

"No, I'm really scared of what might happen what if he rejects me? What if he has someone?" May started to breath frantically and rapidly as all the thoughts flooded her head all at once.

"May, trust me everything will be alright trust me Ash wont reject you." Dawn said reassuringly

"How can you know that?" May asked desperately

"Because when I was traveling with him I had asked him if there was anyone who he cared for, he said yeas and when I asked who he said you," Dawn responded, "May, please don't tell him he made me swear to keep it to myself."

May stared at Dawn felling a wave of relief pass over her as she wrapped Dawn in a tight hug.

"Thank you Dawn! That makes me feel a lot better knowing even if he does have someone that he does care for me!" May said as the color returned back to her face

The rest of the trip was rather uneventful. The duo spent the next three hours chatting about combos for contest and their travels with Ash. When they finally arrived in Pallet they both couldn't help but get nervous. They made their way to The Ketchum residents in silence and paused as they reached the front door. After a few moment May worked up some courage and knocked lightly on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well guys I gess sorry isnt enough for the amount of time it took me to do this but ill say I anyway sorry for the extremely long wait on this! I am slowly trying to get all my stories updated so bear with me on it please! Anyway the usual I don't own pokemon or any of the characters yada yada yada. Enjoy the chapter hope it makes up for the wait. **

May stood at the door silently waiting for a response from the other side. After about 30 seconds she knocked again slightly harder.

"Give me a moment I'll be right there!" Delia said as she worked on dinner.

After about two minutes Delia came to the door greeting the two young women with a smile.

"Well hello dawn, may I guess you heard Ash is back!" Delia said as she let the two girls into the house

"Hey dawn! Hey May!" Ash said as he looked at how much his friends had grown.

May and Dawn now both stood about a head shorter than Ash. Looking at May Ash noticed her outfit hadn't changed much since he last saw her. She was wearing black skin tight knee length shorts with a tight fitting orange vest. The thing that did change was her shape, May had grown quite attractive, no downright sexy, over the years Ash was gone. May now sported around a c cup and her hour glass shape had become much more prominent. Her legs where more tone as well as her rear. Dawn had also grown a good bit in the five year absence. Dawn now sported about a d cup and had also shaped up to be quite the eye catcher. Dawn still wore a short pink skirt with her black tank top which now outlined her figure quite well.

"Hey Ash, it's great to have you back!" Dawn said cheerily giving him a hug, "May is a little shaken up cut her some slack ok?" dawn whispered in Ash's ear as she broke the hug.

May stood there and took in the now grown Ash Ketchum and couldn't help but blush. She never imagined him growing up to be such a handsome man. She stood there for a moment unsure what do say or do. She sat there and stared at ash until he decided to take matters into his own hands. Ash walked up and wrapped his arms around the young brunet. She shoved her face into his chest and burst into tears.

"It's good to see you again May." Ash said trying to comfort the girl.

"I missed you so much! I thought the worst had happened! You had us all worried sick! Please never do that again!" May said between her sobs letting out all her emotions.

"I promise you, I will never leave like that again." Ash said pulling May in a little tighter.

Alex had walked in from outside with Misty and saw the scene before him. Though he knew it was probably mean of him he couldn't help but poke his little brother a bit more.

"So this must be the infamous May I heard so damn much about over the last five years!" Alex said catching everyone's attention and causing ash to heat up a bit.

"May, Dawn this is my brother Alex" Ash said not bothering to say anything to his brothers comment.

"Nice to meet you I heard quite a bit about you both, and I thought I was the player of the family." Alex said continuing to tease his brother to see how far he could push him.

"Shut it dick head! It wasn't me who slept with a different chick every time we changed locations" Ash combated.

"Hey that was just a bit of fun!" Alex defended himself.

"Well regardless it's good to have you back Ash!" Dawn interjected trying to break the sibling rivalry for a moment at least.

"So why exactly did you leave for five years without telling any of us a damn thing?" Dawn inquired.

Ash and Alex began to explain the whole situation and how they were unable to tell them for their own safety. After hearing everything the two girls accepted the explanation. After a few minutes of catching up and chatting about Ash and Alex's travels Delia came in inviting everyone to the table to eat. As they all enjoyed dinner they continued to catch up and chat about everything that had happened over the last five years. After about ten minuets Ash had eaten and excused himself from the table stepping outside for a moment. Ash leaned over the porch and dug into his pocket pulling out his guilty pleasure that kept him sane over the years. Putting a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it he moved himself out of view as to avoid wondering eyes.

"Well I would have never expected you to smoke." May said suprising Ash

"May you scared me where'd you come from?" Ash asked.

"I was curious why you left so I followed you, don't worry I won't tell." May responded, "actually may I join you?" may said pulling out her own pack suprising Ash greatly.

"Since when?" Ash asked unsure he wanted to know the answer

"about a year ago." May lied, may had started a month after Ash left trying to find anything to help ease the pain a little.

"I really am sorry for all the pain I caused I was just trying to keep you all safe." Ash said scooting in closer to May.

"I know, just promise not to do it again ok?" May said looking up at Ash.

"Of course." Ash responded pointing his attention to the night sky, "sure is a beautiful night."

"yeah it is." May responded leaning into Ash slightly, "Ash, there's something I need to tell you….."

**Inside the house at the same time.**

"I wonder why Ash and May got up?" Misty inquired as she leaned over to see out the glass door trying to find them.

"Well the thing is May really wanted to see Ash so she could confess her feeling to him, that's why she was so shaken up today." Dawn responded, "but I am curious as to why Ash got up."

"he porbably wanted a cigarette." Alex said as he helped himself to his third plate.

"ASH SMOKES?" everyone asked in unison.

"Well yeah I'm surprised that's all he does... The stress of constantly being hunted is insane if you don't have some kind of vent then you may snap." Alex responded calmly, "I would be angry with him for it if I didn't do it as well."

"Well that might help May out a bit." Dawn commented.

"May smokes too?" Misty asked still surprised

"Yeah." Dawn blankly responded.

"I wonder what their talking about." Alex commented, "Hey Pikachu why don't you go spy on old ash and give us the spill hu?"

Pikachu had been annoyed having not been really noticed the entire time they had been back so he was reluctant but he was curious as to what was going on outside so he scampered to the window and creaked it open as to not alert Ash to his presence.

**Back outside.**

"What's up May?" Ash asked.

"Well the thing is I've been wanting to tell you this since we travelled together but I was never sure how to say it..." May started as her face went beat red, "well…. You see… I …" May stuttered.

Before May could finish she was pulled into she suddenly felt a warm presence on her lips. She looked to make sure and saw Ash had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a deep kiss. She instantly melted into Ash's arms completely lost in the bliss of the moment. After a few heated, passionate moments ash pulled away and looked into May's eyes.

"I know May." Ash said softly, "I love you too."

The two sat there and stared at the sky together for a moment. Ash was unsure what to do next he never confessed feelings to a woman before and was completely lost. May simply stared at the sky in complete bliss and was almost positive she was dreaming. Pikachu sat silently observing the whole scene as he prepared to go inside.

"Pikachu, you tell Alex anything you're going in the pokeball for a week." Ash said turning his gaze in the direction of his oldest friend.

Pikachu ran up to Ash and pleaded for him not to do that. Ash knew how to keep Pikachu on his side and he also knew that it was best if everyone didn't know about this just yet. Pikachu accepted defeat as he went back inside to go hide from Alex. After a few moments of silence May looked up at Ash.

"Ash, what now are we like a couple now?" May asked.

"If you want of course!" Ash responded giving her a thumbs up.

**And that's a wrap. Again sorry for the insanely long wait on this. I know this might not be the best chapter but I do sincerely hope you enjoy it. As always please fav and follow and leave any comment you wish that pertains to the story. **


End file.
